Revenge
by KatieCullen96
Summary: After something tragic happens Bella and her friends are trying to move on. But somebody wants them gone. Who is it? and why does this person want them dead. All human for now. BellaxEdward JacobxBella or JasperxBella depending on who survives NameChanged
1. Chapter 1

_BPOV_

_Beep. Beep. Beep, Beep_

I groaned and rolled over. First freakin' day of school...and probably the worst. It was fine in elementary school when the teacher spent the whole day learning your names and making you stand in front of the class and say something about yourself. Embarrassing sure, but not as bad as high school. 'Cause in high school they don't mess get straight down to business. 99.9% of the time we have a test the first day.

I quickly got dressed. I put on a grey shirt, black skinny jeans, and black high tops. I have been on plain dull colors lately. Whites, browns, grays, and black. Especially black.

My friends are getting worried. It had been almost two months and they have…moved on. Yeah I mean they still get depressed sometimes, but it's not as bad as me and they try to hide it. I guess it's harder on me because I was closer. I don't know I have to stop thinking about that or I won't be able to go to school.

I got to school and parked right next to Jasper. He looked like he was in pain. At least I wasn't the only one still hurting. I lightly knocked on his window. He jumped and tried to smile when he saw me. It looked more like a grimace. "Hey. You gonna be ok today?" I asked quietly. He hesitated and before he could answer the bell rang. "Come on." He said trying to smile again. "We're going to be late."

Lunch

I walked out of Spanish and went to the cafeteria. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and made my way to my friends' usual table. Everyone was already there. Emmett and Rosalie were making out, as usual; Ben and Angela were talking quietly to each other. Jasper was sulking. I sat down between Ang and Jazz. Lunch was quiet besides Rose or Emmett occasional moan. (Ew, how gross!)

When school was finally over I walked out of my Trig class with Emmett. He was talking animatedly, trying to get me out of my sulky mood. I glanced around to see if I could spot Rose. She needed to come get her boyfriend and save me from this torture. When I scanned the parking lot I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Well except for the Porsche that was parked next to the sidewalk. Forks was a small town and nobody except for the Cullens could afford a car like that. But they moved a couple of months ago. Right after _it_ happened.

I was unlocking my old pick up and Emmett was still babbling nonstop. Something was going on. "Em, what the hell is going on?" I asked exasperated. "Uh well, everybody wanted me to stall you. We need to ask you something." As if on que everybody (including jasper.) came running up. Rosalie spoke. "We are going out tonight." It sounded like a demand.

I knew they meant me but I decided to have a little fun. "Uh, okay. Have fun."

"When Rose say we she means all of us." Angela informed me with a wicked grin. She knew what I was doing. "Come on y'all," I whined. "You won't miss me. I mean Emmett you and Rosalie won't even notice I'm not there. And there is good chance that you won't make it out of Roses' room." Rose glared playfully and Emmett looked cocky. "You're coming if we have to drag you out of the house." Rosalie said in a firm voice. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine." I huffed.

Rose looked smug. "Em and I will pick you up a seven. And nothing black."

Emmett honked his horn rather impatiently. I looked at myself in the mirror on last time. I was wearing a black shirt, skirt and boots. All just to get on Rosalie's nerves. I ran out the door telling Charlie where I was going. Here barely glanced at me. I got in the back seat and was shocked to see somebody else. Mike. Ugh, they set me up. "Hey Mike." I said shooting Rose a quick glare. I knew she set this up. But she was glaring at me too. I was confused at first but then I remembered that I was wearing all black. "I told you no black." She almost hissed. She hated it when anybody disobeyed her. I just shrugged.

We were going to some restaurant in Port Angeles. Emmett and Mike were busy talking about some football game so I decided to text Rose so the boys wouldn't know what we were talking about.

**Bella **_**Rose**_

**I can't believe u set me up!**

_**It's for your own good.**_

**It's Mike**

_**That waz ems idea**_

**Hate u**

_**Luv u 2**_

We just listened to the boys babble about the game. They were like gossiping girls when it came to sports. It was pretty entertaining. We got to the restaurant and everybody had a really good time. Except for Jasper. I tried to get him to talk a couple of times but you couldn't get more than five words out of him.

We were all about to head to our cars when I heard it. A gunshot. Mike swayed, blood came pouring out of his mouth. He coughed and blood spewed out and all over my face. Then his eyes rolled and he crumbled to the ground.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think continue. Yes? No? and what do you think about the title.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The next day at school everybody had on black. It wasn't just me for once. A lot of the girls were bawling into some guys' shirt. And I saw a few people wearing crosses. That's the thing about a small town everybody knows everybody else and news spreads fast. Everyone knew I was the last person to see Mike alive. Everybody else had their backs turned.

I walked to my first class with my head down and sat next to Jessica. Big mistake. She started asking questions about Mike. She was a coldhearted bi-uh female dog. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room. The teacher looked pissed, but she knew I had my reasons. I ran, blinded by tears, until I hit someone. Ben. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed. "Ssh, ssh, it' going to be ok. Everything is going to be alright."

I finally calmed down. We were outside. I don't remember making it that far. There was an awkward silence for who knows how long. "Uh we should probably get to class."

"Are you sure? Are you going to be okay?" I nodded. "Hold on a sec. I left my History book in my car." He jogged to his car. It was so unexpected, that I thought I was seeing things. When Ben opened the door to his car there was a big boom and all I saw was fire. I stood frozen for who knows how long. With shaky hands I called the police station. I told Charlie everything. "Bells you need to stay calm." Weird that he was saying that. It sounded like he was about to have hysterics. "Go to the office and wait for me. I'll be there soon." I looked over at the school. I was surprised that nobody came out. Principal probably thought it was a bomb threat or something so they made everyone stay inside. I glanced around and saw something.

Well someone actually. He was standing at the edge of the woods. I could barely see him; I think it was him, through all the thick smoke. When he spotted me watching him, he turned and ran. I don't know why, but I followed him. I ran as fast as I could. I could barely keep up with him.

After a few minutes, I slowed down just a little and lost him. I kept running and I still couldn't find him. Eventually I started walking. I was about to turn around when somebody, I am assuming the killer, grabbed me from behind. A scream was building in my throat but he clamped his hand on my mouth. "Do you want to die?" he asked menacingly. I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Good." His voice was softer now. He used his thumb to wipe away some tears. "That's not a part of my plan." What plan? He has a plan? Not just killing random high school students? I wanted to ask, but his hand still covered my mouth. That and I didn't want to get him mad. "Now, forget you ever saw me. Don't tell anyone you followed me into the woods. If you do Charlie will pay the price. Do you understand?" How did he know Charlie? I was sobbing now, but I still managed to nod. "Good. I'll see you later Bella." He swung me and my head ended up hitting a tree. I blacked out.

I woke up in one of the worst places I can think of. A hospital. I don't remember going to the hospital. I remember chasing that guy, him threatening me, well my dad really. And then nothing. Another thing. How long have I been unconscious? I haven't been in a coma for years have I? I don't think so, but you never know.

I sat up and was about to pull the stupid IV thingy out of my hand when somebody grabbed my hand to stop me. I resisted the urge to scream because I didn't know who it was. I was pretty sure it wasn't the mysterious killer though. I was right. It was Jasper. We stared at each other for a long time. "Uh how long have I been uh out? And what exactly happened?"

Jasper sighed. "Just a few hours. And why don't you tell me what happened."

I bit my lip, the killers' words running through my head. _'That and I didn't want to get him mad. Now, forget you ever saw me.' _"Um, I just remember the car blowing up and I guess I fainted. Jasper is Ben is he."

Jasper nodded grimly and I started sobbing. Jasper tried to calm me down. It was useless though. this was the second time in two days that I have seen one of my best friends (Mike was more of a friend or acquaintance) die. I was always the last one to see them. I quieted down right before the doctor came in. Dr. Wilson took Carlisle's place after they left. He told me that I had a slight concussion and they wanted me to stay overnight to make sure there wasn't too much damage. When the doctor left Emmett and Rose came rushing in. Emmett, unfortunately, gave me a hug. "Emmett….can't……breathe."

He let me go grinning sheepishly. "I am so glad you are okay. We were so worried." Rose gushed. It looked like she was about to cry. One of the nurses poked her head in the room. "Visiting hours is over in ten minutes."

"Rose h-hows Angela doing?" I asked tentatively. I knew I didn't want to hear the answer. Rosalie shook her head sadly. "Not good. We went over there before we came here. Her mom says she won't see anybody. She came home sobbing and won't come out of her room."

An awkward silence overcame us. Emmett broke the silence. "So Bells did you see who did it?" Rose slapped him in the back of the head. Scolding him about bringing it up to soon. "Rose, it's okay." I assured her. "No Em I didn't see who did it."

**

* * *

**

Hey thanks for giving this a try. I had a really weird dream about this. So if it sounds strange well it is. Please Review. I'll start sending Teasers for people who review.

***thanks* **


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

_I was running, from something, I think. I was in the woods. I kept looking over my shoulder. I didn't see anything. I looked back in front of me and almost ran into Ben and Mike. They both started talking. "You have to tell. They have to catch him. Help us. We need justice!" they suddenly disappeared and another figure took their place. I couldn't tell what he looked like. All I saw was bronze hair. "If you tell anyone you saw me Charlie will pay the price." Suddenly the woods disappeared and I was in a cemetery. I looked down at the grave and saw: Charlie Swan, Great man, Beloved father. _

"No, no. no. No. NO!" I sat straight up in my bed. Charlie came bursting through the door. Ever since I got out of the hospital Charlie has barely left me alone. Since I was with both of the victims he thinks I'll be next. So he has been calling the other officers from home every few hours to see if he found anything. I kept telling him to go work. He could help more people there. I knew I wasn't, shouldn't be killed anytime soon. Well that is if he wasn't lying.

"Bella, Bells. What's the matter? You're shaking." I looked down and sure enough I was shaking like a Chihuahua. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. That's all. I'm fine." I said again. I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince Charlie or me. Dad didn't look convinced. "I'm fine. Really."

Charlie nodded reluctantly. "Okay. Call me if you need anything kiddo." He left and I started sobbing quietly. I've been doing that a lot lately. Eventually I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next day I was about to head out the door to go to school when Charlie stopped me. "You're not going anywhere. Not until we find this guy."

"But, Char-dad I am going to be bored to death. And what about school?"

"There has been two students murdered, Bells. One more and they shut down the school anyways. Bella, I-I just don't want you to be the third."

"Fine. Just let me call Rosalie and ask her to bring me my work."

"Ask her to get Angela Webbers too." Charlie said and I looked at him quizzically. "She's coming over today. She is too upset to go to school and her mom doesn't want to leave her alone."

Charlie left to go to work, but not before promising that he would be back before lunch. When he left I called Rose. What a surprise, Emmett answered. "Hey Em, I need to talk to Rose."

"Hey, Bells how are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine. Tired of people asking me that question but fine. Um, I'm not going to school today, Charlie is overreacting, do you think you could get my homework? And Angela's too?"

"Yeah, I'll bring it this afternoon. And I don't think Charlie is overreacting." With that last comment she hung up. As soon as I put the phone down the doorbell rang. I went to the door and hesitated. I had a feeling that a mass murderer wouldn't knock. I was right. It was Angela and Mrs. Webber. Ang's eyes were red and puffy. She still had a tear streaked face. I was the last person to see Ben and I know I didn't look that bad. She didn't say anything she just walked in and went to the living room. Mrs. Webber didn't leave until I assured her that I wouldn't let Angela do anything to stupid.

I went into the living room and saw Angela flipping through the channels. After a while I grabbed my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and started reading. I read until around eleven-thirty and decided to make lunch. I gave Angela her sandwich and we ate in silence.

I flipped through the channels and stopped on the news. It was an emergency broadcast.

"Breaking news in the murderers of high school students. Another body has been found. The body of Jasper Whitlock has been found in the woods. We are not sure how he died, his body was barely recognizable. Apparently the dogs of the man who found the body were attacking it. Fighting over the remains. More news and updates at eight."

Angela and I sat there shocked for a long time. I finally came to my senses and called Rose. "Bella why the hell are you calling me at school?" she hissed when she answered.

"Is J-Jasper at school today?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"No why?"

"Th-the-they just found his body." I said and Angela and I both started sobbing. "Bells, calm down. Emmett and I will be there in a few minutes. We need to talk about this." I hung up without a reply.

I opened my mouth to tell Angela what was going on, but she cut me off. "Bella you have to tell me."

"Tell you what Angela?" I asked confused. "You were the last one to see Ben and Mike!" she shouted. "You have to know something. You had to have seen the killer!"

"No I didn't see him." I told her quietly. "You're lying!" Angela screamed. "You just said it was a guy! Come on, Bella! He has killed three of our friends. You have to help your dad catch him!"

We were standing up now. Angela was in front of the window. "Ang I-I can't. I-if I do, h-he'll kill- ANGELA!" I saw him right before it happened. I just glanced at him but I knew it was the killer. I remember his bronze hair. I didn't get a good look at him because my eyes were drawn to what he had in his hands; it looked like a crossbow. I didn't have time to warn Angela anymore than I already had. He fired. The arrow flew through the window and right through Angela's chest. She fell to the ground and screamed. Angela fell to the ground, staining the carpet with red liquid.

This time I didn't hesitate. I called Charlie. "Daddy," I haven't called him that since I was seven. "Angela's dead." Then I let the line go dead.

* * *

**Think that's the end of the chapter? Nope. I've decided to make this chapter just a little bit longer. **

* * *

Charlie got home in five minutes. An ambulance wasn't far behind him. I stayed in the corner while they took the body out. I had to make a statement about what I saw…again. And I had to lie…again. I had to tell Charlie that I didn't see who did it and that I called as soon as it happened.

Emmett and Rose came over right after everybody left. Rose hugged me and kept apologizing for some reason. Then she started sobbing and I handed her over to Emmett. She sobbed for a few more minutes and then she calmed down. "Well they're going to close the school down. I think we should stick together. Because with every murder, besides Mike, they have been either with you or alone. I nodded.

"I don't want to stay here though. I mean whoever's doing this already…" I trailed off not knowing how to finish but Rose and Em understood. We were silent for a few minutes. "You know something I've noticed?" Emmett said. Rosalie and I looked up. "Everyone who has uh died, except for Mike, went on that road trip with us last summer."

We were all silent for a while. Contemplating what Emmett had just said. "so if that's true then the only ones left are me, you, Rose, and" I said. "Jacob!" Rosalie and I yelled in unison. Jacob Black, my ex. I still loved him, but it was more like a best friend love. And his love was not. He is still upset that I broke up with him.

I was running out the door with the keys in my hand. Rosalie stopped me. "My car's faster."

**

* * *

**

**So how was it. I made it just a little bit longer. i hope it was long enough for you AngelsLuvMe. Review if you want a teaser **

***Thanks* **


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

We got to Jake's house in record time, due to Rosalie's hectic driving. I practically ran out of the car before it was even stopped. I knocked on the door hoping that Jacob would answer. Billy did. "Where's Jake?" I asked before he could say anything. This was a life or death situation; there was no need to be polite. Rose and Emmett were right behind me. One look at Em's anxious expression and me and Rose's tear streaked faces and he knew something was wrong. "He's in the garage."

I ran as fast as I could to get to Jake. Emmett beat me though. He knocked the door right off its hinges. "What the hell?" I heard Jacob scream. Thank God. I thought. He's alive. "Jake." Rose and I squealed in unison. I jumped on Jake causing him to fall into the driver's seat of his Rabbit. I wish I would've known somebody else was there. "Hey Jake, I don't want you and your girlfriend making out on top of me." I heard Quil grumble causing a chuckle from the other side of the room. Embry. Ugh. Of all the times I've been to the Blacks house I have only seen them hear no more than twice. That might've been because Jake and I had been dating and apparently Quil liked me too much.

I quickly jumped up so Jacob could get up, my face heating up. He got up, punched Embry and Quil, and then turned back to us with a smug grin on his face. It disappeared as soon as he saw what kind of state we were all in. even Emmett looked like he was going to cry; from relief or grief I didn't know. "Bella, what's going on? What's wrong?" I glanced at his friends and he promptly kicked them out. "Bells what is going on?"

"Have been watching the news the last couple of days?" I asked. When Jacob shook his head I let out a shaky breath and started from the beginning, "Well we, me, Rosalie, Emmett, Mike, Angela, and Ben all went out. Somebody s-shot Mike. I was the only one who saw. The next day Jessica started asking questions about Mike," I paused and glanced over at Em and Rose. I hadn't told them that part. Rosalie looked pissed. "I ran out of the of the classroom and Ben found me. We went outside and when I finally calmed down we were about to go back in. he had to go get something from his car. It exploded. Today Angela came over and she tried to get me to tell her what I saw even though I told her I didn't see anyone. Then she got shot with a crossbow. And it was on the news this morning that Jasper's body was found."

"We figured out that everybody that has died, besides Mike, went on that summer trip with us. And we don't know who's next." By the time I finished I was whispering. Rosalie was sobbing quietly into Emmett's chest. Jacob pulled me into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay Bella. I won't let anybody hurt you. I promise."

"it's not me I'm worried about." I almost yelled. I quieted down because you never know who's listening. "It you, all of y'all. I-I don't think, he might not uh," I hesitated not sure what to say or how much to say. "Bella spit it out." Rose snapped. I winced. I knew she wasn't mad at me she just wanted answers. She didn't want to see anybody else die either. "Well I've been with every single person who died, except for Jazz, I've been alone twice he could've killed me both times but he didn't." unfortunately Jake Knew me too well. "There's something else isn't there."

"I don't know if I can tell you." I whispered. All there expressions asked the same question: Why? "He-he said that if I t-told anyone that he'd kill Charlie." I could barely hear my own voice but apparently everybody else did. I heard three gasps and somebody hugged me. Since they picked me up I assumed it was Emmett."Well I don't know if he's watching us, but if he is do you think he'll be able to hear so Bella please just tell us. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Well after what happened with Ben I saw someone. I couldn't tell who it was through all the smoke. He started running through the woods and I followed him." Jacob's mouth was hanging open and I knew he was worried about me. Either that or he thought I was crazy. "somehow I got in front of the guy and he grabbed me from behind. He told me that if I told anyone Charlie would pay the price. Then I woke up in the hospital." I finished. I was looking at my shoes the entire time and looked up when nobody said anything.

Rosalie looked concerned and Emmett and Jake looked murderous. They didn't have time to say anything because Billy started calling my name. "Charlie's on the phone." He said when we all got up there. I grabbed the phone and Billy went back to watching TV. "Dad?" I asked hesitantly. "Bella why the hell haven't you been answering your cell phone!" I cringed at how loud he was yelling and I'm pretty sure everyone else heard it too. "I guess I left it in Rose's car. But I'm fine dad we are all fine." I said again trying to convince myself. "Okay, Bells. Stay at Billy's and get your phone."

"Okay dad, love you too." I said and hung up. "Rose I need to get my phone out of your car." Rose nodded and walked with me to get it. When I picked it up I started ringing. It was an unknown number. I showed it to Rose and she shrugged. I hesitantly answered it. "What did I tell you!" a velvety voice asked. His voice was soft but I could tell that he was angry. I turned to Rose and mouthed "killer" I was about to turn it on speaker when the voice stopped me. "Now Isabella," he said as if he were chastising a child. "you don't want your friends listening in on our conversation do you."

He had to be close. I turned around frantically looking for him. "Bella," why did he have to keep saying my name? "you won't see me until I want to be seen. And that won't be for a while." Then he gave an exasperated sigh. "Why did you have to tell them. Now you've speeded up my plans and added one more person I have to kill."

"Charlie. Please, please, don't." I begged. He ignored me completely. "You might want to duck." I didn't have time to warn anybody before the first shot rang out. It hit Emmett and he went down. Rosalie screamed and rushed towards him but I stopped her. Jacob was running towards us. He was right in front of me when he was shot in the stomach. The last thing out of his mouth was, "Go!" I didn't need to be told twice. I slung Rose into the front seat and she slid over to the passenger side, handing me the keys in the process. "Stay down!" I said before I started the car and took off. Leaving two of my best friends behind.

We went straight to the police station. We were about to walk in when my phone started ringing again."I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He said. "Where are you and why the hell are you doing this?" I asked my voice breaking. I didn't do what he said I walked in. Charlie came running up to us and Rose told him what happened and who I was talking to. Charlie held out his hand for my phone. "If you give him the phone the whole station gets blown up." The velvet voice warned. When I didn't give Charlie the phone he snatched it from my hand. "Listen you-" he was cut off. I guess the killer started talking. Charlie handed me my phone. "What did he say?" Rosalie asked.

"He just said, 'I warned you'" I started panicking. "Dad we have to get out of here." I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth when someone said, "Fire!"

**

* * *

**

So who is going to die next? Is Charlie going to die? What happened last summer? Who is the killer? I am pretty sure y'all have figured it out though. All question will be answered. I'm just not sure when. Review if you want a teaser

***Thanks***


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Dad we have to get out of here!" I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth when someone yelled, "Fire!" Charlie pushed Rosalie and me out the front door with everybody else hot on our heels. No pun intended. Everybody made it out right before the place exploded. "Bella, Rosalie." Charlie said trying to get our attention away from the burning building. "I need you girls to get out of here. I don't care where you go; you just need to get as far away as possible. Get somewhere safe." Where was safe? I wanted to ask. I can't go home, to La Push, or even to Rosalie's. I knew he would come and find us. Rose nodded before heading towards the car. "Daddy, I can't go. I-I c-can't leave you." I said on the verge of tears. I would never forgive myself if Charlie got killed because of me.

He gave orders for his deputies to search the woods and the road. "I'm going to be fine Bells I promise." He said giving me a hug and kissing my forehead. Rose came up to us then. "No luck Charlie. That son of a bitch slashed my tires." Charlie cursed under his breath. "Girls I need you to use my cruiser." Charlie said. "Just until you get back to the house Bells and then you get in your truck and go somewhere. I'll call you once we catch this guy." If you ever do, I thought. Charlie handed me the keys and Rose and I got into the cruiser without another word.

We made to my house without any trouble, surprisingly. Rosalie and I ran to the truck. It took the tries to get the engine to rev to life. When it did I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Subconsciously, I knew where I was going. It was automatic; one of the only other places I felt safe. "The Cullens?" Rosalie asked when we pulled up into their long drive. Surprisingly the place looked like it was in good shape considering nobody has lived in it for over two months. "Think about it Rose, this place is in the middle of nowhere. Nobody will think we've gone here. Plus I still have a key." I said dangling my key chain in front of her. "Well I have always felt safe here." Rosalie muttered climbing out of the car.

We got inside and my mind swarmed with unwanted memories; Ones where all of us were happy and content. Jake and I were still together. Jasper wasn't depressed. Everybody was alive. I flicked on the lights and was shocked that they still worked. "Huh? I wonder why they didn't get the power turned off?" I turned to find that Rosalie wasn't in the living room. "Rose?" I called. No answer. "Rosalie?" I walked up the stairs. The door to the room at the end of the hall stood slightly ajar. I could see light streaming into the dim hall. "Rose?" I whispered pushing the door open. I wanted to break down right then but I had to stay strong because Rose was already gone. She was on _her _old bed looking at a picture of all of us standing together, laughing while someone took the picture. Jacob had his arm wrapped around my waist, Rosalie and Emmett were making out, and she was on Jasper's back with her chin on his shoulder. It's been over three months and I still can't think of her name.

I sat down next to Rosalie. Her head fell in my lap and she started sobbing. "They're all dead. They're all dead." She kept repeating. I tried to calm her down, but it was useless. I just let it run its course.

"Come on. Let's see if they left any kind of food." I said. I figured there wouldn't really be anything but ice and maybe a few crackers but they didn't sell the house so you never know. Rose sat down on the couch and I went to the kitchen. I opened the cabinets and found some crackers and a box of cereal. I looked in the fridge even though anything in there would've spoiled by now. I was shocked to find a carton of fresh milk, strawberries, bacon, eggs, pickles, waters, Cokes, and a whole bunch of other things. I was getting freaked out. "Rose?"

"Hmm?" was all I got as a response. "Um I don't want you to freak out or anything but the fridge is full of food." I heard a scream. "Rosalie!" I shouted running into the living room. She was dead. Her throat was slit. "Rosalie? No, no, no!" I screamed. I had to get out of here. "You won't make it to the door." I heard someone say. I looked around frantically but couldn't see anyone. "I told you, you'll see me when I want to be seen." So I decided on another approach: find a weapon. I sprinted into the kitchen and looked through all of the drawers. No silver: no knifes, no forks, hell there weren't even any spoons. I groaned in frustration. I heard footsteps coming from the living room. I froze for half a second. Then I ran down the stairs and into their basement. They had to have left a shovel or something. Come on! I looked through the Basement; Nothing absolutely nothing. I groaned again and I heard a moan. It sounded like someone was in pain.

I turned hesitantly and walked to the other side of the cellar. I saw a guy with shaggy blond hair with his hands and feet tied in front of him. "Jasper?" I whispered kneeling in front of him. "Bella?" he said his voice barely audible. "You're alive." I said and I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. He was alive, in bad condition, but alive nonetheless. "Bella!" he shouted looking terrified. I turned around just in time to get knocked out for the second time in two days.

I woke up with my head throbbing. I reached up and felt something sticky on the side of my head. Blood. I resisted the sudden urge to throw up. I sat up slowly and looked around. There was a huge familiar stereo in the corner of the room with shelves of CDs all over the room. I knew whose room this was immediately. Why would this murderer bring all the way up to the third floor. I guess it was so I wouldn't jump out the window or something. I got off the bed and swayed slightly. Other than a bleeding head I seemed to be fine. I went to the door. Ugh, locked. I rattled the doorknob some more to see if it would open. Nothing.

The door suddenly opened, hitting me in the head. "Ouch!" I screamed backing up. Someone was leading me back to the bed. This can't be good. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I looked up at my kidnapper. Edward Cullen. Oh my God. "Am I okay?" I said sarcasm seeping into my voice. I think I was hysterical because if I was actually in my right mind I would not be yelling at the psychotic killer. "I watched all of my friends die and now I've been kidnapped by my best friend's brother. How do you think I'm doing!" I just realized what I was doing and cringed waiting for him to snap.

He didn't. my eyes were still closed I felt a wet rag against my head; he was wiping away the blood I guess. I started to move my head away but his other hand came up on the other side of my face and stopped me from moving. When he finished he handed me some pills. I raised my eyebrows; I wasn't stupid. "It's just Motrin." He said. I looked at them closely, he was telling the truth.

"Water?" I asked. If he went all the way to the kitchen I might be able to get away. He reached over to the table next to the bed bringing back a glass of water. I took the pills and gulped down the water handing it back to him. We just sat there with him staring at me the whole time. I decided to ask some questions. I mean what the hell could I lose. "Why are you doing this?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

Edward hesitated; like he was contemplating on telling me. "it's their fault she's dead. They deserve to die too."

"No they didn't!" I yelled standing up. "They didn't deserve this. It wasn't their fault. If it was anybodies it was mine!" he was quiet until I said that. Edward jumped up, his looked livid. I instantly took a step back. I hit a wall. He stalked closer to me taking my face in his hands; forcing me to look at him. "It was not your fault. Never say that!"

"How was it their fault and not mine. I was the one who got buzzed at that stupid beach party when I was supposed to be the designated driver. I was the one who didn't tell anybody. I was the one driving. I was the one who ran that damn red light. I was the reason we got hit by that truck. It's all my fault!" I screamed. By the time I finished my little rant I was sobbing. Edward picked me up and laid us both down on the bed while I sobbed into his shirt. I wasn't in the right mind to care about what he's done. Eventually I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**So how was that? Review if you want a teaser. Oh and FYI if it takes me too long to update feel free to PM me until I update on any of my stories. I won't get annoyed it will just make me work faster and harder.**

** *Thanks***


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is about how Jasper got kidnapped. No Bella point of view. All Jazzy.**

JPOV

I was sitting by Bella's bed in the hospital waiting for her to wake up. I was the first person here besides her dad. He asked me to stay with her because he had to take care of what happened to Ben. Charlie had to get a statement for Bella and I knew that was going to be hard on both of them, so I wanted to get answers from Bella first.

Bella stirred. She moved her hand trying to take the IV out of her hand. I grabbed her wrist before she could though. She tensed when I touched her like she was scared. Her head snapped towards me and she immediately relaxed once she realized that it was me. We stared at each other for an immeasurable moment. Bella broke the silence. "Uh how long have I been out? And what exactly happened?"

"Just a few hours." I told her. "And why don't you tell me what happened." Bella froze and cringed but I am not sure if she knew she did. She stared into space to long. It was starting to scare me. "Um, I just remember the car blowing up and I guess I fainted. Jasper is Ben is he." I nodded grimly. Bella started sobbing uncontrollably. I tried to calm her down; it was useless. She quieted down right before Dr. Wilson came in to check on her.

As soon as he left Rose and Emmett came bursting in. Emmett gave her one of his famous bear hugs. "Emmett…can't…breathe." Bella gasped. It would've been funny under other circumstances. Bella asked about Angela and Rose told her that she was taking it hard, which was to be expected. I mean that's what happened to me after what happened with her. "So Bella did you see who did it?" I heard Emmett ask and I had to grab the arm rests on my chair so I wouldn't attack him. Why did he have to ask that? It happened less than three hours ago.

Bella said it was fine but I didn't believe her she didn't want talk about yet. I could tell when she was lying we've known each other for too long. We were friends long before we met everybody else. She said that she didn't see who did it. I still didn't believe it but I didn't want to pry. I'll ask her when I think she is ready.

We had to leave after that. Damn visiting hours. I said a quick goodbye to Em and Rose and left.

I live on one of those old back roads with my aunt and uncle. They are never around though so I pretty much had the house to myself. Here I am in the middle of nowhere and my car breaks down. "Damn it!" I yelled at nothing. Why did this have to happen on today of all days? Two of my friends have died in two days and my best friend has a concussion.

I got out slamming the door behind me. I took a look at the engine even though I don't know much about cars. I would have to get Rose to look at it in the morning because I couldn't tell what was wrong with it. Thankfully a car stopped. A familiar figure came walking towards me. "Edward?" I asked. Was it really him? I haven't seen him since the funeral. I felt a pang in my chest when I thought about the funeral I still can't believe she is really dead.

"Hey Jazz." he said with a smile but I could see something else in his eyes. They looked hard cold, but I dismissed it. Right now I just wanted to get home. "Hey man what are you doing here?" I asked. Why the hell would he be back in this town? "Uh some people wanted to take a look at the house. The folks finally put it up for sale. They asked me to come and see if we left anything. You need some help?" he asked gesturing towards the car. I nodded.

I looked back at the engine. "Uh yeah I don't know what happened the thing just died on me." then there was a sharp pain in the back of my head and I blacked out.

I woke up in a dusty basement tied and gagged. God what happened. I just remember my car breaking down then nothing. I saw a small stream of light and then I heard a door close. I heard heavy footsteps. "Good you're awake." I heard a familiar voice say. Edward. I shifted trying to get a good look at his face. "You're not going to try to scream for help are you. This basement is sound proof." he didn't wait for an answer he just ripped the gag from my mouth.

"Why the hell are you doing this man? Why are you killing all of your friends?"

Edward laughed humorlessly. "Friends right. You were all friends with Alice." I cringed at her name. "The only reason any of you talked to me was if you had to."

"What about Bella?" I asked. I always knew he had a major crush on her forever. She always talked to you." he looked down. "I know. That's why I'm-" he cut his sentence off short. "If you'll excuse me I have people to kill." he said with an evil smirk and started walking.

"Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and hesitantly turned towards me. "Please don't kill Bella." I said. I couldn't go on if she was dead. She was my best friend and I loved her. Not in love but you know. "I wasn't planning on it." Edward said and then he left.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think Good? Bad? Confusing? It'll go back to Bellas point of view next chapter. Review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks***


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I woke up with my head still buried in Edwards shirt. I hesitantly looked up. He was asleep. Okay, first things first, get the hell out of here. I got up as quietly as I could. I opened the door and it creaked slightly. I cringed waiting for him to wake up; he didn't. I closed the door behind me and practically ran down the stairs. I went straight to the front door. Ugh! I forgot that they had one of those stupid padlocks. What was the password again? Oh yeah! 1994, the year the Cullens adopted Alice and Edward. The thing beeped but it didn't open. Damn it! He changed the code.

I banged my head against the door and groaned. What now! Phone! I checked my pockets. Damn it! He took that too. Ugh! What the hell am I going to do? I can't get out and there is no way I am going back to that room with _him._

Jasper! He was still downstairs. I'll feel, somewhat, safer with him. I ran to the basement flinging it open. I'm surprised Edward didn't lock it. I ran down the stairs. And, being me, I tripped on the last step. "Ouch"

"Bella?" Jasper's voice sounded hoarse, like it hadn't been used for days. I got up slowly and made my way towards him. He wasn't in very good shape but he was alive. I was so relieved, I almost cried. "What are you doing down here?"

"I-I couldn't stay up there with _him _anymore." I said, voice breaking. Jasper's expression turned from concerned to pissed off.

"What did he do to you?" he practically growled.

I shook my head quickly. "Nothing, well besides the obvious." I said. "We have to get out of here Jazz."

He nodded. "I know. I've been trying to break these ropes since I got down here. They won't budge."

"Oh Jasper!" I cried trying not to break down. I flung myself into his arms sobbing. I cried while Jasper tried to calm me down. "I am going to get you out of here. No matter what it takes." was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

JPOV

I don't know how long I just sat there, watching Bella sleep. She seemed so peaceful; to peaceful to be in this hellhole. She doesn't deserve to be here. The door opened. Bella instinctively turned and buried her face in my shirt, but didn't wake up. Edward came down the stairs and I did my best not to glare at him,

His expression almost seemed relieved when he saw that Bella was down here. I thought I heard him mutter, "Thank God." he made a move to get her.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I spat at him. He glared, crouching down so we were eyelevel. I didn't like it; he was to close to Bella.

"I can do anything I want." Edward said stroking her hair. Bella whimpered before burying her face deeper into my shirt. I practically growled at him, my lip curling up into a sneer.

Edward sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this." he muttered before grabbing my throat.

BPOV

I woke up when I heard some kind of gurgling noise. Edward was choking Jasper. Instinctively, I grabbed Edward wrist trying to pry it away from Jasper's throat. Edward froze. "Stop. Please." my voice was barely above a whisper.

Slowly, Edward let go of Jaspers throat. He started coughing. "Are you okay?" I asked Jasper hesitantly. He nodded. "Liar" Jasper smiled for a fraction for a second, before glaring at Edward.

"Let's go" Edward said holding out his hand.

"She doesn't have to-" I cut him off.

"Jasper, stop. I'll be fine." I reassured him, or tried to. I stood up, without taking Edwards hand. He grabbed my wrist and led me back up the stairs. He pulled out a key and locked the door. "Now he chooses to lock it." I muttered. He turned and glared at me. "don't you ever do that again."

"And why the hell not?" I asked haughtily. "Are you even feeding him?" Edward looked guilty. "you're not! If your planning on keeping him alive you've got to feed him. Or are you just going to let us both starve?"

He got angry again. Why the hell does he get mad whenever I talk about my impending doom. "I'm not going to let you die."

"And what about Jasper?"

Edward smirked before tilting my chin up so I could look him in the eye. "If you behave, I'll feed him.

**

* * *

**

Edward's evil ain't he? Yeah I think he might get nicer eventually. Unless you like semi evil Edward better. Anyway review.

***thanks***


	8. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


	9. Note 2

For chapter of this is on my new Page. Go to _Pink Is The Color of Hell _and click on _Bittersweet Revenge_

Here's the link fanfiction .net/s/6990404/1/Bittersweet_Revenge_  
_


End file.
